


Inhale. Aim. Exhale. Fire.

by Geek_Haven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean teaches Castiel how to shoot, Destiel Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Shooting Range, cute fluff, not sure how else to tag, supernatural verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_Haven/pseuds/Geek_Haven
Summary: Dean shows Castiel how to shoot





	Inhale. Aim. Exhale. Fire.

 

“I’m heading down to the shooting range, you girls wanna join?” Dean asked, shrugging on his leather jacket.

The range was still in the bunker, but he always found it quite cold down there, even if it was inside. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at his brother who was browsing on the Internet. When was he not?

“I’m good, I’m looking to find us a case, we need to get out” Sam said in reply, sipping the last of his coffee.

“I’ll come” Castiel said, already standing up and walking to Dean’s side. Sam smirked slightly and Dean rolled his eyes

“Shut up, Bitch” he glared at Sam who only shrugged. The exchange made Castiel’s head tilt and his eyes squint in confusion.

“Come on then… Let’s head down. You might wanna put something else on, it gets cold down there” Dean told Castiel who was only wearing jeans and a T-Shirt. Since he fell, he hadn’t worn his usual attire, it would only be a reminder of what he lost.

“I’ll be fine” he replied, running his fingers through his hair and then following Dean down to the shooting range in the bunker.

Dean walked in and grabbed two guns that were hanging on the wall. He checked both barrels to make sure they weren’t loaded yet before handing one to Castiel. He walked over to grab the bullets and put it on the small shelf of a shooting booth and went and grabbed the ear protectors when he thought better of it, they’d both handled guns before, they didn’t need them, so he put them back.

He returned back to the booth, gun in hand and loaded the barrel of the gun. He then moved the bullets towards Castiel who also loaded the gun, putting the safety on it before laying it down on the shelf in front of them.

“So, I’ll go first… Then you, sound good?” He asked but didn’t wait for a reply. A target had already been set up from their last visit so he went straight to it, raising the gun in one hand.

Inhale. Aim. Exhale. Fire!

Dean dropped his arm and rested the gun on the shelf, looking at the target in front of him. Headshot. He grinned, his eyes crinkling at the sides and he turned to look at Cas who was looking at the target.

“And that, is how it’s done!” He chuckled

“Well done, Dean” Castiel replied, his eyes moving from the target to Dean’s face.

Dean chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, picking the gun back up and clicking the safety back onto it.

“Your turn Cas, show me what you got!”

“I’m afraid it’s been a while, and I don’t have the aid of my grace…” He frowned a little but picked up the gun, holding it in two hands and copying Dean, staring at the target for a while before shooting. He barely skimmed the paper man.

Dean raised an eyebrow as he looked at it and looked to Cas, a chuckle escaping his lips.  
“Come on man, you can do better than that.” He said and sighed.

“I’m sorry Dean.” Castiel replied with a frown, placing the gun back down and ruffling his hair.  
“Come on, I’ll help you” Dean offered, picking the gun back up and pressing the cool metal to Castiel’s palm.

Castiel swallowed thickly and sighed, nodding in defeat and raising his arms again, gun in hand, finger outstretched over the barrel, knowing to not hover over the trigger until he was ready to shoot.

Dean clenched his jaw a little and stood behind him, he shifted on his feet a little before sighing and stepped closer, he pressed his chest to Castiel’s back and out stretched his own arm along with Castiel’s, placing his hand on Cas’ elbow, the other resting on Castiel’s hip. His head rested against the blue eyed former Angel’s, his lips by his ear.

Castiel’s breath hitched at the contact and he could feel his body heat up, his eyes wide as he glanced at Dean. The hunter chuckled a little and glanced at Castiel too and then nodded towards the target. Castiel blushed and looked back in front of him, his heart hammering in his chest. He wasn’t used to this, human emotions. But he found himself enjoying the contact.

“So… You gotta look down the barrel. Concentrate on your breathing first, calm down…” The hunter whispered gently against Castiel’s ear, making the former Angel shiver.

“Inhale… Aim… Exhale… Fire.” He whispered, his thumb brushing over Castiel’s hip. Castiel could feel himself shiver again and Dean smirked a little.

“Steady…” He whispered again.

Castiel closed his eyes, concentrating on his breathing, opening them and looking at the target.

Inhale. Aim. Exhale. Fire!


End file.
